1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for generating pyrotechnic with preferably a plurality of pyrotechnic charges and igniter means which are housed in a common enveloping body, and with a plurality of pyrotechnic charges and igniter means assigned to the pyrotechnic charges.
2. Prior Art
Pyrotechnic effects are employed for training purposes in civil defense and military exercises. When used inside buildings, for example in MOUT exercises, the pyrotechnic effects are generated by minute quantities of pyrotechnic effect charges.
Prior art devices of this type are known in which the effect charges for generating the pyrotechnic effects are housed in an enveloping body configured in the shape of tube or sleeve. The effect charge is ignited by electric igniter pellets. These pellets as well as the placement of the effect charges in the tubular or sleeve-like enveloping body make the production of such known devices very costly and complicated. This is particularly the case if a number of pyrotechnic effects are disposed in the same enveloping body. Here the ignition of the individual effect charges using igniter pellets has proven to be particularly complex.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for generating pyrotechnic effects that is simple to manufacture, in particular if it has a large number of pyrotechnic effects, while ensuring a high degree of reliability in its operation.